Partners
by MagiKala
Summary: Finally on probation as an Auror, Draco Malfoy is on his way to becoming an certified Auror. He only has to solve a shocking murder case with the reluctant guidance and help of from his partner Harry Potter. The adrenaline running through their veins leads to agitation and anger as they run into dead ends due to the frustratingly small clues but also eventually fiery passion. HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

He smoothed down his exquisite dark emerald robes for the fifth time to ensure there was not a wrinkle present. As his mother had always told Draco, first impression is the last impression. He squared his shoulders and looked into the mirror, he looked and felt imposing with the legendary Malfoy smirk set on his face. However, he felt a wiggle in his stomach and hunched back.

"Malfoys are never nervous," he silently chided himself while straightening himself up again. He was finally promoted and given the opportunity to work as a proper auror for the Ministry. For a while he had worked small jobs in the department slowly working his way up. Now with another colleague of his he would go today to have an orientation and begin work. He wasn't technically an auror until he finished probation which unlike most jobs wasn't just a certain amount of time rather the accomplishment of a case.

With a final glance at the mirror he apparated to the Ministry. There were wizards and witches all around him bustling through the hallway which was full of chatter and noise. The knot in his stomach tightened and he became more nervous with each step towards the lift. He needed to remind himself again that this was inappropriate behaviour for a Malfoy. He couldn't screw this opportunity up. After the war, his father had been placed in Azkaban meaning that all his businesses were ended and some of the Malfoy fortune had been taken away for a homage for all the damage caused by the Dark Lord. Causing Draco to take up a job to make some money to make up for all that was lost.

Draco didn't mind the long hours and hard work though. It was better than staying in the Manor full of horrible memories of torture and misery through the war.

Once he got out of the lift and onto the Level where the Auror Department was located, he had to pause walking. He stood silently for a moment trying to fix his bearings. He had never been this anxious in his life besides for when he was ordered to kill Dumbledore and when Voldemort was in his house. Even when he was young, nothing ever bothered Draco and now he was here walking like a headless chicken.

When he realised he was getting near the Head of the Auror Office, he knew his behaviour was getting ridiculous. So he stopped, stood up straight, puffed out his chest, held his head up high and put on the Malfoy mask.

He finally arrived at the office and took a seat outside. Promptly after Charles Marvin a colleague of his arrived.

"Nervous?"

Draco put on his legendary smirk, "not the slightest." He hoped thought that nothing gave away the real fear he was feeling.

"As usual." Their friendship existed only at work and was more of a tolerance than anything. Marvin had been working at the Ministry few years before Draco had arrived and since then they had worked together for a majority of the time. Draco felt great pride when he realised that both of them had come to this point together even though it took much longer for Marvin and he had accomplished it much quicker.

A tall man with ivory skin, a pointed long nose and oily black hair came out of the office.

"Mr Potter is now ready to see you," The man spoke in a quiet voice but his gaze was sharp and glaring which reminded him of his once godfather, Severus Snape. He wondered how Potter managed to cope with this man who resembled Snape significantly.

The Snape like man lead them through the office and past many rooms and corridors. The way he walked at such a fast pace with his auror robes bellowing around him, made Draco wonder if somehow this was a clone of Snape. The man finally stopped in front of the largest office at the end of the hallway. On the door hang a golden plaque with the name _Harry Potter_ engraved in it.

The man knocked twice on the door, when it was opened by another auror. This one had strawberry blonde hair and tanned skin that looked like he spent quite a long time in the sun.

"This way please and do take a seat." Finally, Draco thought, someone had manners.

There were to red plush seats on the opposite of a mahogany desk which Harry Potter was seated behind.

When Potter spotted the two walking over to him, he stood up.

He shook their hands, "Mr. Marvin and Mr Malfoy" he nodded to each respectively. When Draco shook Potter's hand he couldn't help but grimace a bit as this was his first friendly contact with Potter. Harry realised this and gave a small smirk to Draco. Potter had definitely changed, Draco thought. His hair was no more of a ruffled mess: however, was rather slicked down which was more to his personal liking. His face had also hardened and his eyes no more carried the childish gleam which possessed his eyes during school. Most of all there was no reminisce of a smile lingering or becoming present there. His overall appearance was imposing and slightly threatening. Draco thought that maybe due to his new position as the Head of the Auror Office or the brutal war with Voldemort.

"This is Robert Holdsworth one of the head aurors" Harry nodded towards Robert.

Draco and Charles shook hands with Holdsworth and took a seat opposite to Potter.

Potter started, "I am sure you both are aware of your current position now and the opportunity you have been given." Both men nodded.

"I will make this short and sweet. Tomorrow your probation will start and you will work on a case with a mentor. Marvin you will be Robert and Malfoy you will be working with me."

Draco's mouth automatically opened but as soon as realised he shut just as quickly hoping no one saw. Potter seemed prone to this and continued as if this was nothing new.

"You can move your belongings to your offices which are just down the corridor today and tomorrow go to your mentor's office at exactly 8 am sharp to begin your work. Good day"

As soon as he finished a witch arrived and swept him away from the office chatting to him with an urgent look on her face.

"Sorry, about Mr Potter's abruptness he has an emergency to attend to. Does anyone have any inquiries?"

Both men sat silently question-less.

"Alright then, you may leave."

Draco left Potter's office and went to his now old office. After transporting all his belongings in his office which weren't many as he had to move positions and offices a lot. There was also no point cosying up in the new office in case he was fired. However, Draco was confident that wouldn't happen to him, even though his mentor or what he preferred to say partner, Potter would probably take any opportunity to fire him. He was actually surprised to find out that Potter was going to work with him. Firstly, he was one of the Head aurors and secondly, they were practically enemies. Maybe he didn't get to choose or have a say in this, Draco thought.

"How was it?"

Draco had just apparated to the Manor and found Astoria lounging on his bed while reading a book.

"Alright."

"Good, your friends are downstairs."

"Why are you in my room?"

"We are practically fiancés remember?" She said without even glancing up from her book.

"I can't see a ring." Draco drawled knowing this would make her stir.

Finally Astoria looked up and floated over to him.

Wounding her arms around his neck she pulled him closer and cupped one hand under Draco's chin. "We been through this nearly one hundred times already." She sighed in annoyance and frustration.

Draco smirked at this, it was hard to break Astoria's cool and calm façade and when he did it was extremely entertaining.

"Until you have a secure job my mother and father will not allow me to wed you."

"Is it just your mummy and daddy or is it you that doesn't want to marry a poor man?"

Astoria sighed, "Draco dear, we both know our intentions for marriage and it definitely isn't true love."

Draco smoothly pulled away from Astoria's grasp, "Well in the Malfoy family, until a couple is wed they cannot show such a public display of affection or any at for that matter."

Astoria rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever," under her breath making Draco smirk.

He headed out of his room towards the stairs with a clearly annoyed Astoria in tow.

"Your sister's down there too."

"Obviously with Zabini"

"Yes, oh and look they just started making out again." Draco said with a huge grin.

"Disgusting, now that Draco is a public display of affection." Glanced towards where everyone was sitting and looked away just as quickly.

"Oh and please Astoria, if are to ever marry me, I would much appreciate it if you called my friends with their first name."

Astoria just turned around pretending to ignore that comment and apparated away. Draco walked down the stairs to one the living rooms that he occupied for his friends to hang out with him there.

When got down to the living room, Blaise and Daphne were still connected at the hip and seemed to be in their own world. Draco cleared his throat loudly like his father had taught him to make a big and grand entrance.

However, that didn't seem to work. "Hey you two, break it up!" Pansy hollered.

They finally glanced up and spotted Draco standing in front of them and pulled apart. Only Daphne sat in Blaise's lap while he caressed her brown locks. They really couldn't stop touching each other for even five minutes.

Draco took a seat in his favourite red plush chair that was reserved for him so no one dared to ever take it. Ever since the war Pansy, Blaise and Draco had hung out together more often and become best friends. Even though Daphne had recently joined them since Blaise and her were practically stuck together as if someone put a binding curse on them. In Draco's opinion Pansy also had lost some of her annoyingness and had become more bearable during the years.

"So who is your mentor?" Pansy begun with her obvious eager to hear gossip.

Draco became nervous, he wasn't sure how to say Potter was now his mentor and would decide his fate. "Umm... I don't think you remember him."

"We might know him, just give us a name," Blaise prompted.

"Okay… Harry Potter."

"What about Potter?" Pansy asked looking confused.

"He's my…um…"

"I think Draco means that Potter is his mentor." Daphne said.

Pansy gasped and Blaise cracked up in fits of laughter.

"Oh man, you are dead. You'll probably be fired on the spot tomorrow." Blaise said in between huge breaths.

"You are so lucky! Potter has transformed since school. He looks so hot in the papers, right Daphne?" Pansy squealed while looking at Daphne. Daphne sheepishly looked away while Blaise stopped laughing and became concerned.

"You will probably have to rest well then before tomorrow," Daphne got up and quickly gathered her bag.

"Where are you going?" Draco inquired.

"Trying to get away from Blaise?" Pansy smirked.

"Oh no," she kissed Blaise deeply to prove it. "Mother made Astoria and I come for dinner tonight because we apparently don't spend enough time at home and some family are also coming over."

"Good luck Draco, break leg." She said.

"Be careful, Potter might actually do that," Blaise said with his smile returning once again. With that Daphne apparated away leaving the three best friends alone.

As soon as Daphne had disappeared, "we should celebrate."

"I can't tonight Pansy, their right I'll probably be fired as soon as Potter sees one tiny mistake."

"Come on, a drink or two can't hurt. Anyway I've never seen you drunk. It would probably take you like twenty drinks to just a get a bit slurred."

"Alright," Draco said with a smirk.

"I can't go guys," Blaise said while getting up.

"Daphne will never know and loosen up Blaise. We don't have much fun anymore."

Blaise looked like he was weighing up the options. "Fine but I don't want to stay for long. Draco also needs to rest."

"Okay then, everyone get dressed and we'll meet back here." Draco commanded. He got up and headed for his room knowing that Pansy would probably want to go to some Muggle pub or something. He put on some nice Muggle clothes he owned for times like this. Usually he hated doing or going anywhere Muggles where but it was safer than running into someone in a wizard pub and being exposed and humiliated. His family had already had plenty of that.

They all met back at the living room ten minutes after and Pansy apparated them away. After Draco got his bearings back from the apparition, he followed Pansy out of the dark alley in which they had apparated to not be seen by any Muggles. The town they had apparated in seemed to be a small old one at that. The roads were made of cobblestone and the shops looked dingy while some were closed down and were left rotting.

Pansy lead them to a small pub with a broken sign at the front and dusty windows. He couldn't make out what the sign said as there was barely any light coming from the dim and some broken streetlamps.

"Are sure this place is even running?" Draco whispered.

"Of course, came with Blaise a while before." Pansy replied.

Blaise shot Pansy a look that seemed to silence her before she revealed anymore. Draco reminded himself to ask later what that was all about.

Pansy opened the door and a wave of loud upbeat music hit them. Pansy walked into the pub followed closely by Draco and Blaise. The pub was dirty, dusty and smelt horrible but otherwise it absolutely the opposite of what Draco imagined from the outside. The pub was heavily crowded with young people and most of them were dancing in a bunch on the dance floor. The tables were all full and the bar seemed heavily occupied. Draco thought his eardrums would burst soon due to the loudness of the music. He wondered how he didn't hear it outside.

"I think we should go!" Draco shouted over the music yet Pansy could nothear him.

Pansy pointed towards the bar while Draco pointed towards the door. Shaking her head she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled over to the bar.

"Can I get two beers and what do you want Draco?" Pansy asked the old looking bartender who seemed to only have three strands of white hair left on his bald head and half of his teeth missing. Draco didn't know where that was due to old age or the teeth getting knocked out.

"Do you have any wine?" He yelled.

"Nah we only have beer."

"Fine give me one of those."

"It's all on me guys tonight so have as much as you want."

Blaise took his beer and downed the whole bottle in two long gulps. He sighed in satisfaction, "I'm gonna go and dance."

"Be careful Blaise, don't do something you'll forget." Pansy said with a smirk.

"That's why I only had one drink," he replied. He walked straight through the mass of bodies and started dancing in the middle with a group of girls who seemed to be fawning over him now.

"I want to dance too," Pansy said, heading the opposite way to some very happy guys. They seemed to love having her attention and Pansy mercilessly flirted with them.

Draco was left all alone now so he took a sip of the beer. He spat it out straight away, it tasted disgusting. No wonder Blaise drunk it in long shots but it was a miracle he kept it all in his system.

Draco pushed the bottle away and turned around on his chair. He scanned the room for anything that looked interesting. To him all the girls looked the same. They all wore very short body clinging dresses like Pansy, even though her's was more modest and didn't reveal too much. They all has their hair out and with the madness in here their hair was sprawled everywhere. None of these girls were his taste, he like girls that were naturally pretty and didn't were too much make up. He especially didn't like girls that exposed them too much.

"Hey John!" Draco heard someone say.

He turned around and saw familiar slicked down jet black hair. It then hit him who that person was and his suspicions were proven when the man turned around. Draco quickly hid his face and relaxed again when Potter continued talking to the old bartender. Potter held up a piece of paper and to that the bartender shook his head. Draco wondered what Potter was doing here, he was wearing Muggle clothes and they surprisingly looked very good on him.

"Jack come over!" Potter turned around and headed to a group of men huddled on a table who seemed to playing some sort of Muggle game. Draco then wondered that maybe Potter was undercover for some reason. Trying to mind his own business went back to staring at the mayhem on the dance floor.

Finally deciding to maybe dance, a girl came up to him. She was the typical girl that he didn't like she was exactly everything he had listed before.

"Do you wanna dance?" She slurred clearly having too much to drink.

"No thank you.'

"Come on, just one dance."

"No," He said disgusted.

"You can't waste all that prettiness by just sitting on the sidelines." With that he marched onto the dance floor and through everyone, clearly losing her.

He let out a sigh of relief, she clearly didn't know what "no" meant. Feeling a little better, Draco slowly started to dance letting the horrible but yet upbeat music flow through him.

When he was younger, his mother had given him dancing lessons but that was classical music and not eardrum cracking music squished in between people.

Suddenly, someone tapped him on the back. He turned around to find a neat looking girl slighting shorter than him. She seemed pleasant enough, she had her dark hair in a top knot and wore a red dress that flowed halfway above her knees.

She stood on her tip toes and whispered into Draco's ear. "Do you want to dance?"

Draco smiled, "it would be my pleasure" he whispered back.

To this she giggled sweetly and put her arms around Draco's neck while he placed his arms around her hips. Keeping out the loud and fast music they slow danced in the middle of the dance floor. Every once and a while someone would bump into them but they would still dance on strong as if nothing happened. They didn't exchange anymore words but just stared into each other's eyes.

Draco thought that the girl had the most beautiful eyes. They were emerald green, it reminded him of someone else's eyes but he just couldn't put his finger on who.

All of a sudden, the girl moved her hands from his neck to his face and cupped it. She then stood on her tip toes and moved her face closer. Suddenly somehow her lips were on his and all he could think about was he had to go. It didn't feel right, it just felt like wet sloppy skin on his lips. No sparks or anything magical like what Blaise said when Daphne kissed him.

Draco gently pushed away, "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name. I can't do this."

He walked away pushing anyone that wouldn't move. Draco turned around when he got to the edge of the dance floor. The girl was standing still while staring at him. She looked confused but Draco was sure she had heard what he said.

Finally feeling frustrated and tired he walked out of the pub and onto the street. Across the street he spotted a Muggle food place. Suddenly feeling hungry he walked over and into the shop. Taking a seat on one of the tables, a waiter approached him.

"What would you like sir?"

Draco grabbed one of the menus from the table and picked the first burger on the menu. He really didn't care now.

The shop was dimly light and dingy like the pub. However, this place looked like anyone hardly ever visited. He knew he should probably go back home and eat but he was tired and so hungry he didn't care at the moment if the burger even had cockroaches.

Finally the waiter brought his meal and placed a jug of water on the table too. The water looked like it came from a river, it was murky and slightly brown. Draco took a bite out of his chicken burger it was surprisingly not that bad and it fortunately didn't seem to have any bugs.

However, after a few bites he lost is appetite and laid his head on the table. He felt so tired but his thoughts kept on going back to the girl at the pub. She looked pretty and acted decently until she kissed him. She probably didn't even care about what his name was only his looks. Usually things like this never bothered him as he happily lead on poor losers and dropped them before anything went too far.

He decided closing his eyes for a moment would do no damage so he succumbed to his fatigue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boom!"  
Draco got up with a start. Sitting on the edge of his bed was Astoria with a wide smirk and her wand held out. Clearly it was her that had erupted his room with the blare.

"I thought we've been through this before. I don't want to see you in my room again without my consent."

"Actually no we haven't."

Draco snuggled further into his silk covers and warm quilts until his head was no longer visible. Knowing fully well that Astoria hated being ignored and would soon disappear.

"You're late you know,"

"Hmm…"

"Did you forget what day it is today?"

Draco couldn't be bothered to play Astoria games so he tried to block her out and go back to sleep.

Astoria let out a clearly exasperated sigh, "Today's your first real day at work, and does it ring any bells."

Draco bolted up suddenly at the realisation that he might be late which may lead to him being fired. A chilly wave hit him leaving him shivering. He pulled back the covers slowly to prevent becoming frozen. Apparently he wore boxers last night which seemed absurd since it was so cold. Then again, he didn't remember ever getting into bed.

He quickly ran to his bathroom, ignoring a gaping Astoria who seemed to be lightly giggling at Draco odd behaviour. Draco silently self-noted to place locking charms in his room and maybe even more wards around the manor so Astoria wouldn't be able to get in.

Draco took a short but warm shower which took a lot of strength to get out of. He pulled on his new his auror robes and sent a quick fixing charm to his hair and robes.

He hurried down stairs past the living room to the family dining hall, when he suddenly stopped. Work began at exactly 8 o'clock sharp, the clock in the living room read 6 o'clock. He glanced back again, was he losing his mind. Nevertheless, he hurried on to find Astoria seated at the table wearing a huge smile which looked suspiciously devious.

He took a seat at the head of the table across from Astoria where she usually sat when she visited. Which was more than often. Mother finally came in with her morning robes with a startled expression.

"What are you two doing here this early?"

"I have work to go to this morning," Draco replied.

"You have two hours until then," she said with a puzzled look.

Realisation suddenly hit him, he wasn't going senseless. The clock was right! He stared daggers into Astoria who was playing innocent and drawing his mother into some gossip.

"I can't believe you!" He said while pushing his chair with a screech and standing up.

He pointed at Astoria, "no, actually I can. Do you think my life is a sick joke! Just because I don't have the reputation and money I used have doesn't mean I need your help or I will succumb to you."

"Draco, I can't believe I'm saying this to you at this age. Leave now!" His mother said in a quiet but fierce voice.

"What?"

"You will have to have breakfast elsewhere. Young Astoria, went out of her way last night to ensure your safety by looking for you all over London. We were all worried sick while you were out drunk and deadbeat. It is her that should be yelling at your incompetence. As you said before you have a job to get to."

With that she turned back to Astoria and ignored Draco's loud stomps out of the dining hall. Draco couldn't bear to look back at Astoria's smug face. So he decided to head to the kitchens. He never had to go down there and grabbed food himself.

After a quick but delightful sandwich he gathered his things and apparated to the Ministry.

He had little less than two hours until he was expected in Potter's office so he went over to his. At this time, the hallways were quieter and clearer with a few witches gossiping in a corner or two. His office was very small in his standards. His study in the manor was at least three times the size of this. The bookshelves and walls were bare, in the centre was an oak wood desk piled with paperwork and a few plush red chairs. The room had no personality was completely simple.

Seeing the mound of paperwork made his head spin. Sending a quick charm to the desk he tidied up the mess by sorting out the type of paperwork by importance and category. He filled the bookshelves with his books of charms, potions, monsters and some of his favourite leisure novels. He cleaned off the grim on the musty windows making them sparkle and glimmer and the floors less repulsive. He changed the mouldy red curtains into silky dark green curtains. Looking back at the room he felt great pride at his organisation and renovation while adding a final touch of Draco. A portrait with him wearing his legendary smirk.

Finally satisfied with his work he glanced at the grandfather cloak he placed in the before empty corner of the office. Carried away with making the room workable in, time had flew. Now there was only two minutes to get to Potter's office before he was officially late. Realising the time he sped off before grabbing a quill and a scroll of paper to take notes with. Knowing fully he could be fired he walked as quickly as he could not daring to run into an undignified sprint.

As soon as he got to Potter's office, he rapped on the door loudly once then twice then waited, nothing. Nothing at all. After a few seconds he knocked again, no answer. Impatiently he tried again, but to no prevail. Was Potter's hearing impaired or was he snoozing in there. Did he at least have an assistant?

Using both his knuckles he began rapping on the door as loudly as he could, leaving his knuckles blistered and red while also no answer. Fed up, Draco found a chair nearby dragged over to Potter's office and sat outside.

After healing his knuckles walked over to the door and placed his ear over it, in hopes of maybe hearing someone to help him out. Holding onto the doorknob he pushed his ear closer, he suddenly heard a click and the door swung open with him.

Draco smacked his head in frustration, the door was open the whole time! He growled in hindrance and grabbed his belongings. He walked through into the office.

Draco was mildly surprised, yesterday his anxieties had taken over while also clouding his sense. Potter's office was not the mess he had expected, he probably had an assistant, he thought. Potter was a complete disorganised freak at school. Once again the office lacked personality and the presence of a person working here.

There was a small clock on the mahogany desk, it read half past, eight. What? He spent half an hour outside bashing his knuckles until they bleed in hopes of not losing his job before he even got started. And now here he was with no sign of Potter. Looks like Potter hadn't completely changed and lost his bad habits and annoyance. Leaning forward he sneaked a peak at a piece of paper at the top of one the many piles stacked on the desk.

Carefully looking around he snatched it off the pile. As he turned over to read he heard a click and knew too well he was caught red-handed.

Hastily trying to put it back, he resorted to tucking it behind his robes.

"Oh good, you found the paper I was going to give you."

Draco spun around and shamefully pulled the paper back out. Potter crossed the room and simply sat behind his desk. As if nothing was wrong he picked up a piece of paper and began reading, completely ignoring Draco.

This was typical behaviour for him but not what he remembered Potter to be like. He would usually stumble and sputter on apologies. For goodness's sake! He was more than half an hour late. He hoped this was no normal behaviour for a head auror.

Draco decided to read the paper, it seemed to be about the case they were given. Draco skimmed through the file and glanced to see Potter watching him with a stern gaze.

"Finished?" He indicated at the paper.

Draco nodded half-heartedly, hoping Potter wasn't going to quiz him.

"Basically as you know," Potter said while raising an eyebrow. "The case is about Nicholas Keating's murder."

Draco slightly jumped up at this revelation, Keating was a business colleague you could say. He didn't know the man in person because obviously his family would never allow it, he was a mudblood. However, all the purebloods have been mulling over him after the news broke out that he was the heir to the Merle inheritance. Keating was a very distant cousin on the other side of John Merle's family, Keating was the last blood relative to be connected to the Merle house. Keating inherited Merle's businesses, wealth, proprieties and family heirlooms. Making him the wealthiest wizard in the wizarding world.

"Yes, Nicholas Keating, the owner of Gringotts the Bank. Wealthiest man in the wizarding world. He was presumably slaughtered last week on the 13th. I'm sure you know of this at least?" Potter questioned.

"Absolutely not," Draco scoffed feeling some colour returning back into his cheeks.

"Yet you were attending the same dinner party he did the same night."

Draco glared pointedly at him, "Potter, are you accusing me of something?"

"No, I am just curious to know whether you have any information that I don't already know." He spoke calmly staring right back at Draco.

Draco leaned back on his chair, "that's why I'm here. To help you solve this mystery."

"He was a friend of your, wasn't he?"

"No, just someone I did some business with." Draco said while trying to look anywhere beside Potter. The Potter stared at him it was like he could read his thoughts.

"Well, anyway since we got to the bottom of that, you can read the rest of the papers with the finer details." He said while getting up and heading for the door.

"So that's it for today?"

"Yes, unless you have any leads or inquiries. If you want to examine your friend's body it's in the lab on the floor below us." He said dismissively.

"Come here tomorrow, same time, same place. We'll start working together tomorrow."

Draco stared after the shut door, he didn't have the heart to see the dead body. He was still astonished by the news. How come it hadn't appeared in the papers? The Daily Prophet would have done anything to lay its hands on the story of the murdered money bags.

Harry just had to get away, he took almost all his strength not to tackle Malfoy down for all he did to him in the past. He spent most of his time before going to the talk with Malfoy pacing back and forwards, thinking of ways to avoid working with him. Investigating in his spare time was his best solution to finishing the case and any confrontation with Malfoy. Although, it was quite entertaining to put Malfoy in the spotlight the way he used to love it.

"Harry! Harry! Wait up!"

Harry turned around to see Robert from the other end of the hallway jogging up to him.

"Did you give one of these to Mr. Malfoy?" He revealed an invitation.

"What's that for?"

Rob shook his head mockingly, "The Ministry Spring Solstice Gala"

"Oh, I completely forgot." Harry said dumbfounded.

"I can't blame you, the case isn't going any better is it?"

"Yeah, no more leads."

"Malfoy should help you then shouldn't he?"

Harry inclined his head in confusion, "How so?"

"Umm… I mean… Two brains are better than one right? I mean not that your brain has something wrong with it."

"No, no I get you. However, Malfoy was at the dinner party."

Rob's eyes widened at the news.

"Sorry but I have business to get too but I'll give him the invite." Harry said going to grab the envelope

"Actually I think it would be wise if I gave it. Wouldn't want him to miss out." Rob said while pulling the invite away from Harry's grasp. He walked off towards his office which was in the other wing of the Auror Office.

Harry decided to go back to the alley where Nicholas' body was found, near the pub he went to last night. He still had nothing on him. Keating had supposedly never gone into the pub that night and there had been no racket outside to indicate there may have been a duel. It was most likely that the body was just dumped there after the chaos. What was more surprising was that someone called the Auror office to alert that a dead wizard was found.

The alleyway was made with cobblestone probably decades due to cracks and loose stones. Splattered over the path were stains Harry didn't want to know about. Nicholas hadn't been bruised or bashed least bloodied. Even though lab workers found a small fresh cut across his forearm. None of these dried red looking stains could belong to him.

Heading over to the bunch of wooden crates where Keating had been dropped, Harry carefully examined every inch of the area. On the corner of one of the crates was a small piece of silk green fabric approximately the size of his palm. It could either be Keating's attacker trying to get away or some other random. Besides for that nothing. No odd marks, disassembly or anything to show that there was a duel or even a murder here. Nothing peculiar had been dropped either, to Harry's dismay. This was terrible.

He plopped the fabric in a small bag for clues which he never really used and apparated to Diagon Alley. Harry remembered seeing from his previous visits some luxurious clothing stores which seemed to fit the fabric. Harry couldn't confirm if the fabric was muggle or wizard.

While Harry walked, he found many gaping staring and pointing fingers directed towards him. By now Harry was used this commotion wherever he went and this was probably the most toned down of behaviour. Harry stopped in front of a shop which seemed to be for the top class. It was called, "Lux and Dux". He walked into the store, he was surrounded in materials, fabrics, robes and clothes he had never seen. Harry knew nothing about fashion. He couldn't go up to the counter and ask whether they have seen this fabric or produce.

Taking the bag out, he carefully examined the hue and the texture of the fabric. He was no expert when it came to fashion so he decided to go to the green section. If the material was from a witch's gown then he was damned. He couldn't go over there without any suspicious looks from people.

Went around the aisles feeling and comparing the materials. This was harder than he imagined, nothing seemed to match and he felt like he had been there forever already.

Ready to storm off he glanced one last time for anything that might catch and failed. He turned around and headed towards the front door when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly whipped around to find an innocent looking woman staring up at him.

Her gaze scanned him down then landed uncomfortably at his forehead for a little longer than was necessary.

Realising her mistake, "I am so sorry about inexcusable behaviour, Mr. Potter."

Harry was used to being known by everyone so it didn't bother him that she knew his name. But he couldn't afford to waste time when he could be finding out who the piece of green fabric belonged to.

"I came over because you seemed lost and confused. Perhaps I could help you find what you're looking for?"

"You work here?"

As soon as Harry said that he regretted it. She obviously couldn't be a worker here. She was wearing exquisite expensive looking pale robes that fitted her well, her wavy dark brown hair fell down her back just shy from her hips and shining ornaments were entwined in her hair and her fingers were adorned in precious gemstone rings.

"Oh no, I just come here quite often and I know a things or two about fancy attire. Which is what you are looking for?"

"Yes,"

He looked around, he thought he may as well look for something to wear to the gala. He couldn't ask her to identify whether the fabric is of wizarding production but maybe in due time.

For now, "I need to find something for the Ministry Gala this weekend."

"I think I might know something that will fit you perfectly." She said as she led the through the aisles of numerous nauseating garments.

"I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch your name,"

She stopped and looked at Harry, "I'm sorry where my manners are today. My name is Astoria, Astoria Greengrass to be precise."

Harry took her hand and kissed it lightly knowing that it would most likely please her and make her warm up to him. This way he could start questioning her.

"Greengrass, I've heard that name somewhere."

"My older sister Daphne Greengrass was in the same year level as you, I believe."

"Hmm… Now that I think about it. Yes she was, she was in Slytherin wasn't she?"

"Yes and so was I," At this Harry slightly frowned, he'd have to be very careful with this one then. Slytherins were known to be sneaky, she wouldn't give any information to him easily.

Then it hit him, "Your sister was friends with Malfoy wasn't she?"

Astoria blinked twice but regained her regal composure again, "You mean Draco Malfoy, yes we are both friends with him. Aren't you two both partners?"

"Well yes, I mean he's more of my apprentice really."

"Yes, yes I completely agree."

"So how is Malfoy now?"

"You tell me, we are just friends and distant ones at that. It's really Daphne that hangs out with him."

"Hmm…" Harry contemplated for a while if she was hiding anything or if she really had no close association with the man.

"I think azure blue is your colour no navy blue." She said snapping Harry out of his haze.

"Navy blue?" Harry questioned her choice of colour.

"It would really bring out your remarkable eyes," She pulled out a random cloth of navy blue from the clothes rack, placed it on Harry's chest and looked back.

"Yep, that's the colour."

"How will it bring out my eyes? I thought wearing green would."

"No, it will just make them blend in more. Wearing colour that has no association with gree will make them stand out like emeralds."

Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"It's like a cat, they have green eyes and completely different coloured fur. This make their eyes sparkle and shout out to the world to make everyone look at them. Wearing this will make everyone turn their focus to you and your eyes." She explained.

"I'd rather not get noticed more than I am already,"

"Just try it on," she pushed him towards the changing rooms and disappeared.

Harry pulled the robes on while thinking that the woman was bonkers. He looked at his reflection through the mirror and couldn't help but smile. It did make his eyes more noticeable; however, the robes looked more a like a sack since it was so huge.

Harry walked out of the change room and waved his hands dramatically, "Ta da!"

"Astoria raised her eyebrows, "told you the colour works but I think we need to downgrade." She pulled a smaller copy of the first one and Harry tried it on again.

It took several attempts to decide the right fit with Astoria with one opinion and Harry with another.

When both Harry and Astoria agreed on the right set of robes she said while clapping y=her hands, "well done, you look as they say _drop dead gorgeous!_ "

"That definitely doesn't sound like something you'd say."

"Wow, you know me well already. Nah, I picked it up from some stupid teenage muggles."

Harry jerked away a bit at the mention of "stupid". Astoria noticed the subtle change in Harry's behaviour and quickly changed the subject.

Noticing the plastic bag in Harry's auror robe pocket she pointed, "What's that?"

"Ahh nothing..." he said as he shoved it in further.

Astoria swiftly snatched from Harry's grasp.

"Is this what you wanted to wear?"

"No… It's just something I… umm…"

"It's okay, no need to embarrassed. We both know your sense in fashion isn't a very good one."

She pulled the fabric out of the bag, just as Harry was going to warn her about leaving finger prints.

"This looks and feels strangely like the robes Draco wore last Saturday."

"What?" Now Harry was very interested in this.

"He wore this to a dinner party last week. The colour suited him well, not that he looked good in it or anything." She said quickly especially in the last one.

To this news Harry grinned widely, "Are you positive this is Draco's."

"We got from here, I mean he said he got it from here. And that this was one of a kind and was made especially for him."

This dinner party sounded more important than he realised and more people seemed to be involved in this case than he thought.

"Have you had any lunch yet?" Astoria asked knowing she just said too much.

"No,"

"Well why don't you purchase that and I know a great restaurant nearby that we can eat in."

After Harry paid for his new set of robes, he and Astoria headed to a fancy French restaurant down the street. He was treated to delicious and unfamiliar tastes and textures of the French cuisine. He couldn't even pronounce any of the wonderful dishes they had.

When both of them had finished their frozen desserts and had ordered a sublime drink, Harry surprised himself.

"Thank you for helping me choose and get something to wear to the Gala," Harry begun.

"Sorry but you mean I chose it while you silently agreed," Astoria gleefully interjected with a grin.

"Whatever," Harry waved her off. "Yes thank you for that but also for your company and help for other certain things." Astoria raised an eyebrow at that.

"I was wondering…" when Harry had to do something like this when he was at school he would stumble and stretch his words out in awkwardness.

But now, "I would be honoured if you would join me at the Ministry Spring Solstice Gala,"

Astoria broke her grin, "Are you asking me…"

Harry began to fret at this, he hadn't heard this tone in a while and the last time it was for a gentle rejection.

Astoria placed her hand on his, "What I'm trying to say gracefully but can't is… Yes!"

Harry relaxed back into his chair, "I'll pick you up from your manor at seven then."

"Sure, I'll give you my address later."

Draco was becoming worried by the minute. Did Harry suspect him and his involvement in the case? Did he not trust him? He wasn't surprised, after everything he had done to Harry, to Nicholas…

He knew he had to do the best to find more clues and lead this case on the right track. At the moment Harry didn't trust him so he was most likely out investigating alone. But he couldn't find anything peculiar, he didn't remember anything strange from that night.

Harry stepped out of the warm shower, feeling the heat and mist whirl around him. Basking in the warmth a few seconds longer he walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed some jeans and light blue shirt. He knew it didn't matter what he wore to the Weasleys. All he needed to wear was his smile and be happy.

Giving his hair a final wring with his towel, he grabbed a bottle of gel. Hermione being as smart and brilliant as she is, created a super strong gel that could even tackle his mob of messy hair and turn it somewhat presentable.

He threw the floo powder into the fireplace and said the Weasley address. In whirl of dust and powder, he bumped into something. Ducking under the low bricks which he could never avoid he rubbed his sore forehead.

Ron was the first to notice Harry, "How you doing mate?" He said and gave Harry a clap on the back.

"Good, good" he said while rubbing his now sore back which Ron had hit a little too hard.

Hermione turned around with a huge beam and flounced over to them, "oh Harry, it's so good to see you. Come sit down." She pointed towards some sitting chairs in the corner of the living room.

As soon as Harry sat down he felt like taking a nap, the chair was so soft and cosy from the years of use in the Weasley House. There were tables and chairs crammed everyone, with a bunch of grocery bags at the door.

"We haven't seen you in ages," Hermione started. "Has there been anything new?"

"Nah, same old me and my same old boring life,"

"No progress with the case I suspect then?" Ron inquired.

"No,"

Ron suddenly piped up, "There's been rumours floating around the office that you have a partner."

"It's more like an apprentice actually,"

"Well then who is it?" Hermione joined in suddenly interested.

"Umm… You probably don't remember him."

"Some people have been saying it your old enemy,"

"You mean Voldemort?" Hermione jumped up a bit at that.

"Hermione, Voldemort is gone forever there's nothing to worry." Ron reassured and placed a hand over Hermione's. The two gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and forgot that Harry was there.

Harry was relieved that there was a turn in subjects, he didn't want to reveal that Malfoy was working with him. It would only complicate matters more.

Suddenly realising where they were Hermione asked Harry, "Do you mean Malfoy then?"

"It probably a false rumour," Ron said.

Harry unexpectedly got an idea, he thought he might have some fun. "No she's right, they're all right. My apprentice is Draco Malfoy." Harry spoke calmly.

Both Ron and Hermione's face were passive and clear for a minute or so until Ron opened and closed his mouth like a guppy. Wanting to say something, anything at all to this most shocking news.

At the exact moment when Hermione finally broke out of her shock, "dinner's ready folks!" Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

Harry got up and smiled at the two still-frozen couple. He picked up the groceries and took them into the kitchen with him.

"Thank you dear," she said as she put them away.

Harry seated himself in his regular spot when it was free on the table. He was surrounded by baked caramelised potatoes, fresh green mashed peas, thick creamy gravy, bright yellow corn on the cobs and to centre it a mouth-watering roast chicken.

"How are you doing Harry?" Mr Weasley asked as he sat down next to him.

"Good thank you, you?"

"Great, although I would like to see my kids more often" He winked.

Mrs Weasley came over to the table and started piling food onto his massive plate. "That would be plenty, thank you."

She smiled graciously and moved over to Mr. Weasley's plate. Ron and Hermione finally joined them, with their normal composures back.

Harry couldn't wait for the small talk to finish so he started shovelling in food at a rapid rate. The food tasted heartier and more delicious than what his house elves made.

When Harry, slowed down to a normal pace and chewing his food a little slower, Mrs Weasley brought out the desert.

"I wonder where Ginny is, she said she'd be back home before dinner."

"Probably out with Peter again," Mr. Weasley said despondently.

To this made a mocking sick face while Hermione lightly smacked him for his childish behaviour.

"They grow up so quickly…"Mrs Weasley said to no one in particular.

"The place is so much quieter now that everyone has moved out." Mr. Weasley added.

Abruptly the sound of the door opening froze everyone's movements. Mrs Weasley leaned her head towards the door and slowly took out her wand. Then sounds of giggles and laughter filled the room as Ginny and this-so-called Peter entered.

Ginny was hanging on Peter arm gulping for air after apparently a good joke.

"I'll be back, I'm just gonna have a quick change of clothes." Ginny said.

"I'll come to if you want…" Peter called out.

Ginny gave a quick glare which melted into a huge grin afterwards.

Peter glanced across the now staring room and his eyes landed immediately on Harry's, as usual. He crossed the room in a few steps, stopped in front of Harry and extended his hand out towards him.

"Harry Potter isn't it? Peter Jones"

"Peter Jones?"

"Yep that's my name don't wear it out."

"Aren't you that famous Quidditch player or something,"

"Yes Peter Jones the most famous Quidditch player is now Ginny's boyfriend." Ron said brightly.

Gosh, he liked to brag, Harry thought.

Reminded himself that he was the one that broke things up between Ginny and him. They both wanted different things but they were still great friends now.

However, he couldn't help but feel a knot of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Jealousy wasn't Ginny who admittedly was a beautiful and smart woman rather for the happiness the couple shared which was nothing like they had ever had. Even in their school days it wasn't as bright and beautiful.

"I better go, thank you Mrs Weasley for the delicious dinner. I have an early start for work tomorrow."

"Ok Harry, good luck!" shouted brightly.

Good luck, I will need a lot of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry tranquilly walked into his office room like he had no doubt in the world with his hands in his exclusively tailored Auror robes. He sat down on his plush red chair behind mahogany desk. He folded his hands together, placed them upon his desk and looked up to a sneering Malfoy who sat across him.

"It's half past nine, I've been waiting an hour for you." He spat out.

Harry leaned in closer to Malfoy and whispered, " _You_ work for me and _you_ come here at your designated time. _I_ come here whenever _I_ please."

Malfoy launched even closer to Harry over the desk, completely invading his personal space.

"How am I supposed to _work with you_ when you never turn up and always leave five minutes after?"

"We're aren't working together, I'm mentoring you. You're supposed to really solve this case."

"How are you mentoring me? You're barley even here!"

"Malfoy, this job requires many things. If you're ever to get it, you will realise it entails intelligence and initiative. I'm sure you'll be able to find clues on your own or do you need me to spoon feed it to you?"

Harry rose from his desk and crossed over to the other side of the room. He was about to turn the door handle to leave when, "Where are you going?" Malfoy blurted out.

He to rose up looking both confused and angered.

"I have business to do," Harry replied simply.

"See this is what I mean," he looked down at his wrist watch, "not even five minutes this time, what a complete outrage."

"Malfoy, I'm sure you can manage without me."

"So you're not even working on the case?"

"Yes, I am and that's what I was going to do right now before you rudely interrupted me."

"Why do you keep all your findings a secret and under the weather? We are supposed to be working together!"

"No, I'm solving it just in case you aren't able to. If you can't do this alone how are you going to become a full pledged Auror?"

With that Harry left the room leaving Draco speechless.

Potter definitely didn't trust him, Draco thought. He wasn't so sure before, he thought that after the war there was at least less tension between them especially since Potter testified for Malfoy at court. He retired to his room to think of his next move.

"Uhh… Harry dear, what are you doing here at this hour?" Molly asked embracing Harry in a tight but warm embrace.

"Just decided to pop in,"

"Ginny's not home at the moment I'm afraid dear,"

"Umm.. I'm not here for Ginny."

"Oh sorry dear, both Ron and Hermione are out too."

"Actually I came to see you,"

"What? Really?" She said feigning clear and utter confusion. Between work and fame Harry barely ever had time to hang out with Hermione and Ron; nevertheless, the rest of the Weasley family.

"Yes, no jokes here."

"How about you take a seat down there and I'll bring in the tea and biscuits so we can have a good old chat." Molly said frantically and a tad anxiously.

Harry became slightly suspicious, "oh no it's okay I'll come with you into the kitchen. I don't want to disturb whatever it was that you were doing prior to my coming here."

"Alright then," she said and Harry was sure there was a hint of fear. Fear for what though?

Harry followed Molly through the living room into the over-stuffed but comfortable kitchen. Sitting at the dining table was Peter and next to him sat Teddy, listening attentively to Peter as he read some book to him.

"Hey, Teddy! What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here until Grandma gets better."

"Why what's wrong with your Grandma?"

"She's very sick."

Molly then slowly grabbed Harry and pulled him away out the kitchen, "Andromeda, is terribly ill, saw this morning she dropped young Teddy out our house and admitted herself in ."

"How sick?"

"She looked quite unwell, but wasn't sure what was causing her the pain. She thought she should get whatever it was checked up and cured if possible."

"Why didn't she just drop Teddy off at my house?"

"Harry, she didn't want to cause you any trouble."

"What trouble?" Harry muttered angrily.

"She knows what a busy life and tight schedule you work to," Molly said calmly in order to calm Harry down.

"I could move somethings around and distribute some of my responsibilities to take care of Teddy. After all he is my godson."

"I'm sorry Harry but I don't know exactly why Andromeda decided this, you will have to bring this issue up with her later when she feels better."

Harry just looked away, what was the use? No one trusted him anymore with personal matters, they all treated him like a stranger or a guest.

"How about you stay for lunch, Peter's here's well, so you'll have some company and can spend time with Teddy."

"Thank you but no, I just remembered I have some other matters to attend to. However, thank you for the kind offer." With that Harry turned around and apparated out of the Weasley house.

Draco had thought hard and long last night of what he could do. He couldn't continue to aimlessly sort files and read through documents of the case, he had to get up and do some real action. Action that would contribute to finding the cause of the death of Nicholas Keating and his murderer. And the place where he knew would be the best place to find any clues was Gringotts Bank.

Nicholas Keating was the owner of the bank, making him the wealthiest man in the wizarding world. That was reason enough to be murdered. While adding to that he was one of the most powerful men, and all his power came from the bank, it was clearly the place to investigate.

Potter was still not in the office by 11 so he approached Robert Holdsworth the other head Auror.

"Are you purposing to further investigate Gringotts Bank?" Holdsworth inquired Draco in his office.

"Yes,"

"You do know that it has been thoroughly searched before numerous amounts of time?"

"Yes, I am aware of that but I am seeking your permission to look through Keating's office again. I'm sure there must be something that can link to the murderer." Draco implored hopefully as to not have his proposal rejected.

"For example?"

"Documents?"

"Containing precisely what?"

"Bank statements?"

"That's not very revealing."

"How about inheritance?" Draco blurted suddenly. "Keating was from a muggle family that was far removed from his wizarding blood family. That could be a basis for murder, I mean that a muggle-born removed from wizarding society suddenly acquired the biggest and most powerful inheritance. This could surely anger much of society"

"I suppose…" Holdsworth took out a form from one of his drawers and handed it to Draco. "Fill this out and give it to me later, I'll give you a search permit allowing you to examine your designated area."

Draco turned to leave until, "wait, just a minute." Holdsworth took a paper off a pile on one of his cabinets. "This is an invite to the Ministry Spring Solstice Gala, on this weekend, you'll be able to make it, right?"

"I'll have to hold you to that."

"Try to come though, it's the perfect opportunity to make connections with other colleagues in our department and in others."

"I'll think about… But thank you for the form."

"That's fine, just fill it out as thoroughly as you can, otherwise I won't be able to grant you permission."

Ringing the doorbell to the grand manor, he glanced around taking in the picturesque scenery surrounding it. Rolling green meadows at the back, with little brooks and streams flowing here and there. While wild colourful flowers scattered around the estate.

Finally a butler opened the door.

"You are?"

"Mr. Potter from the Auror Office in the Ministry, I'm here to talk with Mr. Clermont on some affairs."

The butler wordlessly stepped aside allowing Harry through and lead him to a study on the second floor of the manor. It was all quite imposing, every room and space in the manor seem to be furnished with the utmost high end furniture, sculptures, paintings and decorations.

The particular study in which the butler lead Harry to seemed to be little to never used as the bookshelves behind the dark oak desk with plush velvet red chairs empty besides a few folders and sparse number of books gathering dust in a corner on one shelf.

Already seated behind his desk was Mr. Clermont, wearing newly pressed black robes and a smile of great confidence and comfort.

As Harry approached him he stood up and held out his hand for Harry to shake in a warm manner, "Mr. Clermont thank you for your time."

"No, that's fine."

Harry sat down on one of the chairs and adjusted himself into a comfortable position, this might take a while or a few seconds.

"I know I have interviewed you before, however, last night I was thinking and realised that I need to know more about the dinner party. Who was there? What happened? After all, besides being found in the alley way, this was the last recorded place that anyone witnessed Mr. Keating."

"What would you like to know first, then?"

"What was this dinner party being held for?"

"It was just a formal gathering of higher-class wizards, occasionally an upper class wizard holds a dinner party and we all attend. This time I held one at my manor."

"Was there a specific part of higher society that you invited or were they all from your social circle?"

"All that attended were from pure-blood families," Clermont said without shying away at his blantant distancing from other blood wizards.

"Then what was Keating doing at the dinner?"

"Oh, I invited him."

"But he's not of pure blood, his blood status seems to be the complete opposite of your other guests."

Clermont looked around irritated as if Harry was so stupid to ask those questions. "Keating is obviously an exception to that, he has recently been associated with higher pure-blood circles due to his powerful status."

"Was there a particular group of people he conversed with for the majority of the night?"

"No, he was glued to a chair whilst people drifted up to him and tried to create conversation with him. He may be powerful and wealthy but that most certainly doesn't change by any means his confidence and social skills.

"I'm sure you have attended other social events where Keating was present, so did you notice anything out of sorts?"

"Unless his incompetence and inability to fully engage people, then no."

Harry realised that was a difficult man but that didn't affect his cool composure, yet he knew this was pointless. Clermont had no information on him that was of any use. He was too self-contained and interested in the facades of people to notice anything worth noticing.

"This shall do, I can you please write down the names of all the guests that attended your dinner party or house on that night. I want the name of every person that came, even if it was a man delivering a bottle of wine."

Draco Apparatted to the front stairs of the Gringotts Bank, he could go no further with Aparraition but manual walking. The bank was indeed impressive, of course it was. It was the Gringotts Bank, the largest bank in England and perhaps even Europe. The floors were white marble veined with black and navy blue quartz, the stone pillars also seemed to follow this pattern while the ceiling was painted a crisp white, with not a crack or flake of paint peeling off to the naked eye. The whole appearance of the bank at first glance and on the first floor seemed perfect, new and secure.

Though Draco knew that this was not the case. The Malfoys had a large vault dozens and dozens, maybe even a hundred floors down from the ground floor. The lower the vault was located, the higher the security protection as the most precious vaults full of abundant treasures, heirlooms and gold were kept there. Even though the security protection was high, the vaults themselves were dark, black and mysterious. Dusty and cobwebbed from the lack of maintenance and infrequent visits. But maybe he was wrong, as that's how he remembered them last. He hadn't been to the Malfoy vault in a couple years now, things could've changed like most things had now. None of the Malfoys had gone into the vault after the war, they were forbidden from doing so. In fact, the whole vault was now closed off and removed from the Malfoy name, now under the Ministry, all the treasures and wealth belonged to them. This was one of many punishments and so-called compensations they had to pay for being an active and fierce part of the war against the Ministry and Death Eaters.

Draco didn't hate it, it actually made him feel more normal, having to now rely on himself instead of his status and money which gave him the power to get whatever his heart wished for. However, even that wouldn't be enough to fix all the damage caused by the war that was brought upon the wizarding world because of people like him. But he knew one hundred percent that his father would be writhing in anger and fury at the thought of his precious wealth, now in the hands of the enemy. That is if he wasn't mentally impaired from Azkaban.

Nevertheless, it wasn't his past experiences that whispered to him, this calm and perfect façade of control was completely wrong but the knowledge that the owner of all of this, was dead. That the murderer could strike again and any of these employees could be next, though only ignorance reflected from their eyes.

Clearing his mind of distractions, Draco strode towards the front reception. Believing that his work was most definitely more important than any question or complaint the receptionist would soon hear, he barged through the queue of impatient customers, unaware of the daggers stared into him and muttered foul language directed towards him.

Ignoring the customers that seemed to be tethering towards exploding in fits of rage and complaints, she turned to Draco. "Yes, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked him calmly with a wide smile that somehow reached her eyes. Draco wondered whether her face ever hurt from having to keep it plastered on and never letting her true emotions overwhelm her.

"Direct me to Keating's office."

She looking confused and was about to reply politely to the seemingly amusing request, before Draco slapped down his identity and search permit with a bang.

Her face still keeping a calm composure due to years of valuable experience, "I can't do that, it is out of my abilities. But if you go to the fifth floor using the elevator to your right over there, go down the first left corridor and knock on the fourth door, you'll find a nice lady that can help you." As soon as she finished she turned to the next customer, Draco had to snatch away his papers before the customer barrelled into him.

Together with his papers he headed towards his destination through impatient people, stairs, corridors and multiple rooms, in what seemed a heartbeat. The door to the room he was pointed towards was closed so Draco was unsure of whether the occupant was still inside so he gave a loud knock to the door.

The door opened to frazzled women holding a dangerous number of documents in one arm that looked on the verge of collapsing.

"Ms. Maleficent is through there." She said simply without directing a questioning look towards Draco and went straight out of the room without his identity or purpose.

Draco assumed she was an over-worked secretary and turned back around. It seemed this office room was its own floor disregarding the fact that the level was already consumed by many rooms. The receptionist never mentioned which room the lady would be in, or was the supposed secretary it?

Whilst Draco pondered the most quick and efficient way to knock on each door when a sound of something sharp stabbing the marble resonated through the room. He turned towards it finding a woman walking towards him.

She stopped half way between them, "Mr. Malfoy please follow me."

Wordlessly he went after the mysterious woman, she had her hair turned up into a tight bun with what seemed a fringe pulled the side all with not a hair out of place, whilst her robes looked the expensive and tailored kind.

"Mr. Holdsworth contacted me a few moments ago addressing your arrival for the further search of Mr. Keating's office."

"First of all who are you, the secretary?" Even though Draco said this out aloud he knew it was as false as saying his father was anything but a pure-blood.

"No the Chief Executive Officer of the Gringotts Bank, and secondly what?"

"CEO," he raised his eyebrows looking impressed.

"Yes a woman like myself can reach a high and honorific position as this, is that a surprise Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, absolutely not." Someone exactly like this popped into his head, Hermione Granger, it was a given she'd end up somewhere like this if not better. Both sure of themselves and irritating.

"Now that my identity is clear to you, I must say that I think there must be no heed in further investigation of Mr. Keating's office, it was searched thoroughly before of course."

"Wait, how are you the CEO, isn't Keating?"

"No, he's just the owner. The difference is I make the decisions and carry them out however with the permission of Mr. Keating. Similar to the relationship of the Muggles President and General, the General has all the military knowledge yet they can't take action without the President's approval. Understand?"

"Who is the owner now, then?"

"That is still unknown."

"You must know, you are the highest ranking officer in the bank, the closet to Keating!"

"Yet, even if I did, I couldn't tell you, the information is confidential."

"Ms. Maleficent, there is a loophole to your proposition though, I must know the heir. The heir is likely linked to the murder, that is the wholesome reason I bothered to come here."

"What effort! I have heard the advances your Aurors have found in the case, like you have so many leads to cover. The only reason you're back here is because you're at a dead end with nowhere to go but backwards."

"That was before I got involved with the case."

"I hope so Mr Malfoy because I don't like having my time wasted, time is precious." She stood up and went around her desk towards the front door of the office. "Well, are you coming or must I pinpoint to you the _clues_ that will link you to the murderer as well?"

They arrived at Keating's office, whilst Maleficent unlocked the door, Draco peered around to see anything abnormal. The room itself was large like all the rest he had seen, a grandfather clock sat against wall, sliver curtains draped themselves over the windows allowing no sunlight, a picture of some kind was hung up on another wall and a plain oak wood desk sat atop tiled marble floors. It was plain and extremely empty, completely lacking character or likewise inhabitancy.

"Mr. Keating rarely used the room."

"Then, where did he work?"

"If he did, it was at home or any other place apart from the bank. To the bank he visited as rarely as to his office. Very hermit-like he was, crawling into his shell when approached, mono-syabllic answers that sounded more like grunts and eyes that never looked up from the ground which I know may sound judgemental as the marbled tiles are exquisite; however, not an excuse for poor behaviour and communication."

"May I go in?"

"Of course, you go on with your business. I have plenty to attend to anyhow."

"Don't you need to supervise me?"

"Then, I would bring in a guard, I'm a CEO, remember? Although, I wouldn't go in there regardless, I wouldn't want to touch anything. You would jump on me and shout from the top of your lungs and accuse me of murder just because my finger prints were found on an object, just like on those Muggle television programs. I am aware of your abilities and long list of false accusations from the past."

Draco just sneered at her, he for sure wasn't one to jump to conclusions without believable evidence.

"Go on, take out your detective magnifying glass and brush. Search for finger prints and the like." She gave out a giggle.

"You do know that this is all serious? Anyway why do you watch Muggle television, it is quite poisoning for the brain."

" I read a comparison of our Aurors to those documented in Muggles shows. Time should not be so recklessly spent. However, addressing the first issue, in all seriousness, you won't find anything here. You are wasting time, but then again you're all incompetent, like you would find the murderer." Finally turning around and leaving Draco dumbfounded at where to begin and the realisation that maybe Maleficent was right, the room was completely empty, like it was cleaned to the brim and everything was emptied.

Yet, he couldn't just admit that he was incompetent, the arrogance in him kicked in. He needed this job, he needed to prove to Potter how he was independent.

Scanning the room, his eyes landed on the painting or so he thought. It obviously wasn't a painting, that was clear from the doorway. Maybe he should get his eyes checked. As he approached it, he decided it must be a certificate of a diploma or degree from a Muggle institution or something.

Pulling on his latex gloves, he rifled through cabinets and drawers to no avail. A few blank scrolls left tow wither, empty ink bottles and pens were in a drawer. The rest empty. Maleficent was correct, the office appeared as if the owner cleared out and abandoned it at least 3 years ago, not 2 weeks from this Saturday.

The bookshelves were equally unoccupied. Deciding the only other option was crawling around on his knees, in the hope of something at all, however trivial. Running his hands through the carpet, for the jab of any object.

Suddenly the stab of pain ricocheted of his thumb and index finger. Blood was sliding down his gloved fingers. Examining his fingers close he found wedged in two pieces of glass. After slowly removing them through gritted teeth, he removed his latex glove to direct a simple healing spell to the slits in his skin.

Draco looked up to find himself under the framed document of sorts. With closer examination, the surrounding area of the portrait was scattered with small shards of glass. Standing up, Draco realised he had just found what he had been looking for originally. With his ungloved right hand he removed the framed document proclaiming Keating as the owner of Gringotts. Slightly running his left hand over the document, the frame was devoid of the glass casing except for a few shards which were still stuck on the frame.

Looking down at the carpet, it seemed the glass was from the framed portrait. You didn't need a genius to work out that, though maybe the next part of the mystery. The document was dated a few days before Keating's benefactor died and signed by both. Nothing about that seemed irregular. Supposedly an approval stamp of red ink had been pressed on top of Keating's name and signature. This was a bizarre place for a stamp of approval, as the signature should have been clearly visible. Dried blood had pooled at the base of the document on top of the bottom of the frame. The stamp didn't appear to be from a ministry cabinet or the bank's board of directors, the whole design was foreign. The many elements were quite difficult to differentiate.

This document seeped importance and wouldn't fail to bring some new information. Draco walked considerably fast out of the office yet maintaining a speed that wouldn't bring any attention to him, so he wouldn't be deviated from his new task.

Apparrating to the Appariation point in the Ministry, Draco sped through the doors of an open elevator to the Auror Department. Though an anxious feeling slowly started to filter through his emotions as he remembered Potter's attendance. This turned to impatience and he was getting ready to boil over if Potter wasn't in his room.

To his dismay and anger he was correct, he wasn't there and he was one hundred percent sure this time as the office was unlocked and Potter didn't seem to be hiding under any desks even though that sounded more like him than Potter's annoying Gryffindor traits.

Draco decided to find Holdsworth instead and turned to leave the office when he felt himself smash into something. Thinking it was a wall, he quickly clambered up hoping no one else saw his stupid - and to them hilarious -blunder. "Malfoy, watch where you're going." Harry said while bending to retrieve his scattered papers. Though it seemed like the wall was Harry.

"Where have you been?"

"I don't need to ask you where you have been as it's clear you have no sense of respect nor authority. Though you could enlighten me on what you were doing in my office."

"Yes, I was looking for you whilst you did your reoccurring disappearing act again."

"You could have just knocked and obviously realised that I wasn't in my office." Harr said giving Draco a pointed look. "I was printing out some photos taken of the crime scenes, by the way."

Draco swiftly snatched them out Harry's hands.

"Just what are you doing with those? Don't damage them, they took up all the ink."

Draco swerved around to keep Harry from grabbing them back. "Is this Keating's office?"

'Yes, how do you know?"

"I did a little investigating there just a while ago."

"Did you find anything? Of course not, otherwise you would be jumping up and down in glee and gloating in my face."

"When were, these taken?" Draco asked while spreading the photos out on Harry's desk and taking a seat to thoroughly scan them.

"Just after the murder was reported and we arrived at his office." To his seat at his desk while watching Draco disapprovingly as he examined each photo intently.

"There's something missing here."

"What is it?" Harry sighed languidly.

Draco abruptly stood up and gathered the photos into a neat pile. "I came to address you about the same issue, though it would be much more productive if we went there first."

"What nonsense are you blabbering about Malfoy."

Draco glared at him, "I found something noteworthy in Keating's office."

"Which is?"

"Better to see with your eyes."

"Even though we have photos taken from every angle in his office?"

"Yes, because it is missing from the photos. Look, Potter just come and will show. It's not that difficult nor time consuming."

Harry sighed dramatically, "fine, just let me get the file."

"I already took it."

"Your file was just a summary."

"What?" Draco spluttered indignantly, "You gave me a summary that was utterly useless, and kept the absolute file, away from me. Obviously, you are intent on failing me"

"I am intent on no such thing, Malfoy. If only you inquired about it as any fool would realise a case such as this wouldn't be a few pages of indistinct information." Before Draco could deliver a suitable retort to that, Harry strode out of the office.

Holdsworth knocked on the door, "the dried blood revealed a DNA match with Keating."

"Therefore, the blood from his slashed wrists must have been used for the seal." Concluded Harry.

"If you had given me the whole file I would have been able to draw the comparisons myself, you know."

"Well, that is irrelevant now as you seemed to find an extremely useful connection, Draco, good job. So what's next?" Holdsworth said.

Harry looked at Draco, silently giving him the permission to voice his impression, not that Draco needed it.

"If only the seal was more distinctive or pronounced, from there an individual or group can perhaps be identified."

"That sounds reasonable though difficult at this stage, I believe." With that Holdsworth walked out Harry's office, leaving Harry and Draco to the next tough task.

"Do you wish that the murderer had slashed Keating more?" Harry asked in a provoking tone.

"They may as well have. The images from the file suggest that the wounds on his wrists were deep and plenty of blood loss had occurred. This may have led to his death."

"No, the blood loss was immense; however, the Killing Curse delivered him his end."

"That isn't clear though."

"Keating's body was assessed, and the results revealed his cause of death to be the Killing Curse."

"Draco, we don't have anything scheduled for Saturday night, yes?"

"I don't know," he replied lucidly, without even a glance.

"Is there a dinner party or something I've forgotten about for this Saturday, that we are supposed to attend?"

Draco looked up from the image of the Keating's inheritance to Astoria across from him with a pointless novel in her hands.

"I'm not bound by anything to attend those pointless dinners and certainly won't mind missing one. Only due to your annoying pestering that I do."

Astoria giggled drily, "You know the point of those drab dinners with hosts that are barely able to conjure up a conversation lest dance. We need to get back in society and retrieve our social status."

"It's the Malfoy name that has been tainted, not yours."

"All the more you attend, then. I will soon be marrying you and adopting your name and I'd like to still be connected to high society."

"Perhaps you should consider another partner." Draco muttered as Astoria narrowed her eyes at him.

Ignoring Draco's last retort, "I'll simply take that as a no." Dropping her book on her chair, without a word nor gesture, she left the library and Apparrated away.

Draco let out a sigh, he did indeed have a formal event this Saturday. Not a dinner party rather a Ministry Gala. He would only be attending to make an appearance and perhaps talk with some higher officials adding some good credit to his name and reputation in the department. The invite did state they could bring a partner, yet Astoria was beyond the ideal partner for an event such as this. She would drag him to every Ministry official and try to strike up a conversation whilst also flirting subtly but noticeably enough. Her behaviour disgusted him, and was something he'd rather avoid in front of his future colleagues.

Changing his attention from the Gala, he went back to examining the seal. If the seal represented an organisation, it would most likely contain dark wizards, yet Draco could hardly recall a similar seal. Not that Draco had been affiliated with any Dark wizards deeply, his Death Eater "membership" was due to his father and he had barely any connections to the others Death Eaters.

He realised that working with Potter would be extremely grim, as Potter obviously still didn't trust him. Trying to gain Potter's trust would be difficult to gain as having an alliance with Keating most certainly didn't help his record.


End file.
